Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition
:Preliminary note:' If the topic of any wiki article already exists in the original ''Baldur's Gate or is added by its expansion Tales of the Sword Coast, that article's intro section will not explicitly refer to the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, but instead will read as "(appears) in Baldur's Gate".'' '''''Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition is a remake of the original Baldur's Gate and the expansion Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast. The remake has been developed by Overhaul Games and published by Atari, with a set release of Summer 2012. Additional downloadable content had also been confirmed. However, it was delayed to 28 November 2012 to improve the quality of the game. The second enhanced edition, Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition was released on November 15, 2013. Features Over 400 feature fixes and additions have been confirmed for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. A new interface allows an updated and improved support for high resolution and widescreen displays. iPad and Android tablets have specific interface enhancements for better control. Online multiplayer will be upgraded in a future patch to include a match-making system and multiplayer can be played across multiple platforms. Core game improvements include a streamlined source code. All of the additions of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn have been brought into the re-release, including class kits, subraces, and classes. The XP cap is the same as Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, at 161,000 XP. All of the original Baldur's Gate cinematics have been fully replaced with hand-painted cinematics, directed by Nat Jones. The enhanced edition will also include timely and regular improvements after release, along with mod support. Some exploits from original games have been fixed and no longer work in the Enhanced Editions. Gameplay additions Rasaad yn Bashir: Rasaad is a Calishite Monk who demonstrates his monastic arts to the people of Nashkel. His quest will take him to the highest points of Cloud Peaks, where he must face a personal nemesis. Rasaad can join your character's party, and his area the Cloud Peaks is a new area. Confirmed length of this addition is four hours. Neera the Wild Mage: Neera is a half-elf mage who is slowly understanding her true magic strength and potential. Neera is an NPC that can join the player's party, and includes a special romantic quest. A new area has been added for her questline, called Adoy's Enclave. Confirmed length of this addition is four hours. Dorn Il-Khan: Dorn is a half-orc who wields unmeasurable otherworldly power in his black sword and unholy spells. Betrayed by his allies, Dorn Il-Khan lusts for vegeance and glory. Dorn is an NPC that can join the player's party. Also included is the Blackguard kit, which allows you to create your own champion of evil. Confirmed length of this addition is four hours. The Black Pits A new stand alone adventure set deep within the Underdark. The area consists of 15 levels of arena style combat challenges, with full customization of up to six party members. Confirmed length of the new area is around six hours. Siege of Dragonspear A downloadable content (dlc) for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. The storyline fills the gap between Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II. Game Version Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition v2.0 was released on April 1st, 2016. Version 2.1 followed just two weeks later, on April 14, 2016, and version 2.2 the following month, on May 17, 2016. The general consensus would seem to be that the version 2.0 release was premature, and that 2.1 and 2.2 were in truth patches, not revisions. Be that as it may, v2.2 is stable, and while there are no earth-shattering changes, the game definitely feels and plays more 21st century than it did. * Current version is 2.3673, v2.4 is pending which will support SoD on tablets platforms and will mainly focus on bug-fixes. Gallery Videos File:BGEE Intro Cinematic.mp4|Intro Cinematic File:BGEE Gameplay Trailer.mp4|Gameplay Trailer Art Rasaad Artwork.jpg Neera Artowrk.jpg Dorn Artwork.jpg Rasaad yn Bashir RASAAD Portrait BG1EE.png Neera NEERA Portrait BG1EE.png Dorn Il-Khan DORNL Portrait BG1EE.png Screenshots Comparison07.png Comparison06.png Comparison05.png Comparison04.png Comparison03.png Comparison02.png Comparison01.png Screen22.png Screen21.png Screen20.png Screen19.png Screen18.png Screen17.png Screen15.png Screen14.png Screen13.png Screen12.png Screen11.png Screen10.png Screen09.png Screen08.png Screen06.png Screen05.png Screen04.png Screen03.png Screen02.png Screen01.png See also Infinity engine games: * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition * Icewind Dale * Icewind Dale II * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition * Planescape: Torment * Planescape: Torment: Enhanced Edition }} Category:Articles with redlinks Baldur's Gate 1: Enhanced Edition Category:Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition